Sad truth
by blu-babe
Summary: HxB fourshot. Short, sweet, sad and horribly romantic ending. I did my best to make sure all grammar was as good as it gets!
1. Why can't they just understand?

**_Why Can't They Just Understand The Way We Feel?_**

Your sister looks at me like I'm stealing you away, and she doesn't even know you're her brother yet. Your best friend, he used to be like a brother to me, so did the other guys. They look at me like I'm a whore, I can feel them judging me.

The girls all try and set me up with other men. They tell me I can do much better than you.

I ask myself, "Why can't they understand the way we feel?"

I don't know if they think I'm too good for you, or you're too good for me, but I know they won't be happy; not till we're broken up.

In your eyes I can see you know what I know. You've noticed it too.

Even now as your beautifully soft lips form the words, I can barely stand to hear your voice saying this. "Our friends don't like this. I love you, but it's better this way. Us, being alone."

That one word I understand. "Alone." I barely whisper in response, "I understand." I say even quieter, but I know you heard me.

I want so bad to hold you, I know you're dying to kiss me.

In this moment, I turn to god and want to scream;

"_Why can't they just understand the way we feel_?!"

But I guess from now on they will.

Everyone knows what it's like to be completely alone.

---

Just a short little blurb I felt compelled to write. I've been attempting so many long fics, and I've decided to try a few short, mixed up ones.

This one is a Hiei and Botan fic.

I'm going to wait a day or two to post the next three. Which are a continuation of this one.


	2. Such a state

_**You Left Me In Such A State ...**_

The curtains flapped around her bedroom window, the moon light spilled onto the floor, glinting here and there on a spec of blood.

After he'd left her, they didn't go back to normal, her friends. Their words only got worse, and she'd run home crying.

Every night.

She wasn't crying anymore. And one would wonder, would her friends be if they saw her now?

Her body mangled on the floor, her spirit halfway to the Rekai. A short note on the carpet.

Only seven words, one for each of her friends, and one for her lover.

You left me in such a state.

---

Short blurb number two. It's talking about Botan. Next one is about Hiei, further on in time.

I know, I know, SAD! T.T (cry!)


	3. I'm not her

**_I'm Not Her!_**

Sitting on their bed, he buried his head deeply into his hands. He could feel his heart breaking as it beat. He'd finally done it. He'd finally chased her away forever.

The room still smelled heavily of her and him, their lovemaking.

It hadn't been very long, he knew she couldn't be further than a block or two away, maybe if he…

"No."

He dismissed any hope he had at getting her back.

He respected her, even if he didn't truly love her.

There had just been something in her eyes that had made it too hard for him to say no to her.

And he knew he'd now broken two hearts.

And the last thing she had said was, "_I'm not her_."

He'd been really messed up when Botan died.

---

Another short blurb of a story. Following "You Left Me In Such A State" and "Why Can't They Understand The Way We Feel"

Maybe, I'll turn them into short (2-3 chapter) fics. If I can find enough material.

There's just one more short blurb.

This one is Hiei refering to Mukuro. The whole "I'm not her," bit is supposed to mean that he keeps calling her Botan, or comparing them. Just incase any one was confused .


	4. You've only got yourself to blame

**_You've Only Got Yourself To Blame ..._**

The graveyard was as quiet as ever, the graves as tarnished as ever. A lone figure knelt before a grubby stone, his fists clenched tightly against the ground.

The fog was heavy, and he knew what he had to do. He let his last tear fall down, and stood up.

He walked over to the tree next to her grave and drew his katana.

With quick precision, he scribbled a message into the bark, and assured that it would last by burning the tree so it wouldn't grow over.

Then, with swiftness he'd spent nearly a century perfecting, he drew his own blade across his neck tightly.

He knelt beside her stone and waited for death to grip him.

As things became black, a bright white light appeared.

It was her.

When his body was dead, his spirit rose, and ran over to her; holding her close to him like she'd vanish if he didn't.

Hand in hand they left the graveyard, each smiling for the first time in years.

Behind them, only his note.

He'd taken a page out of her books and left one word per friend that had turned on them.

You've only got yourself to blame.

----

So there it is the end of the short blurb fic. I know it's sorta depressing, but it was by far easier for me to write than any of the other one's I've attempted.

Well, hope you liked it!


End file.
